1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools having utility in connection with hanging wallpaper, and more specifically relates to a tool that holds a smoothing brush, a seam roller, a utility knife and other items needed in hanging wallpaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inventors began providing combination tools for use in wallpaper hanging jobs nearly a century ago.
A typical patent of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 680,586 to Hawkins (1901) and No. 812,740 to Harris and others (1906). These early devices included means for holding a smoothing brush and other items having utility in connection with wallpaper hanging.
More recent developments in the art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,865 to Kozlowski (1980); it shows a handle member adapted to have a plurality of useful blade members releasably secured to it so that a plurality of tools can be replaced by one handle with snap-on blade implements.
The art still is not fully developed. There are no wallpaper hanging aids that can be clipped to a belt, nor are there any aids that combine virtually every tool needed for hanging paper in a single, compact tool.
Perhaps even more importantly, no device has ever been created that coul dispense blades and provide a storage means for blades in need of disposal. A common problem encountered in hanging wallpaper is dull blades; due to the high number of cuts that must be made in completing an average job, the blades employed to accomplish the cutting are quickly dulled. Dull blades rip the paper and thus require extra work.
The problem of how to supply the person hanging the paper with a ready supply of sharp blades and an easy means to dispose of the dull ones is a problem that has gone unsolved since inventors first became interested in wallpaper tools.